Barrage of the Black Thunderstorm
by Rocco151
Summary: A new face enters the criminal underworld and a certain gunslinger takes her under her wing. Remake of Season 1, by the way if anyone knows who the original author is send me a review.


Barrage of the Black Thunderstorm

This is attempted fanfic of a Black Lagoon story that was takedown by the original author – if anyone has an idea about who the original author is, please send me a review about his profile on .

Summary: A new face comes to Roanapur and a certain gunslinger takes an interest into this girl and decides to take her under her wing. A remake of Black Lagoon Season 1

Prelude: Character bios:

**The Lagoon Company****:**

**Rokuro Okajima,** also known as **Rock** is the main protagonist of the series. He was a Japanese salaryman for Asahi Industries in Tokyo until he was taken hostage by the crew of the _Black Lagoon_ during their raid on the ship he was on. He joined the Lagoon Company after his department chief Kageyama abandoned him (he was declared dead) in an attempt to cover up the smuggling operation in which Rock had been an unwitting participant. Rock is a humble and mild-mannered person despite being on the business end of guns from friend and foe alike, and often seems surprised at the barbarity of the Southeast Asian crime world. He still wears his tie, short-sleeved dress shirt, and dress pants because, although now a pirate, he still retains his business persona. He prefers to use words over weapons when interacting with others. Rock, after joining the Lagoon company, has wondered if he is experiencing Stockholm syndrome.

Within the Lagoon Company, Rock is usually responsible for account management, diplomacy, negotiation, interpretation, and the occasional errand. Having once worked in the resource investigation department of Asahi Industries, Rock is also skilled in geology. He is also a skilled linguist, being effectively bilingual in Japanese (his native language) and English as well as being familiar with other languages, including Spanish, Romanian and Russian. He also has a surprisingly high tolerance for alcohol, owing to the heavy-drinking lifestyle of a ladder-climbing salaryman. Rock's earnest personality has earned him the interest of several figures in Roanapur, including Balalaika, Mr. Chang, Rowan "Jackpot" Pigeon, Yolanda, Eda (who develops a crush on him), and young Garcia Lovelace, whom he trusts to the greatest degree. In many ways, Rock is the heart of the Lagoon Company, serving as a balance for his more jaded teammates and as a bright spot in the world of darkness that is Roanapur. Dutch has stated that he believes Lagoon Company is complete with Rock not holding a gun, saying his bullets are the kind to ricochet back at them.

**Revy**, sometimes referred by her real name, **Rebecca Lee**, is the female protagonist of the series. She does most of the fighting for the Lagoon Company. Very little is revealed about her past. Revy is a Chinese American born and raised in Chinatown, Manhattan, near Mott Street, spending most of her youth as a thief and murderer. Flashbacks throughout the series reveal that she may have honed her skills with firearms by shooting at cans, and that her first murder may have involved shooting her caretaker using a pillow as a silencer. Revy is very competitive, strong, stubborn, impatient, and extremely ill-tempered. Unlike Rock, she is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she is revealed to be highly ticklish. She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Of all the characters in the series, Revy is recognized as the most foul-mouthed.

She is a merciless killer without a conscience who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most polite crew member of the _Black Lagoon_; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him, having nearly murdered him on two occasions and threatening him with death on several others. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is likely that she is attracted to Rock, based on her reactions to Eda's teasing, which appear to be jealousy. Her attraction is further suggested in the last scenes of Season 2 when Eda asked her if she had gotten anywhere with Rock, instead of denying it with a short comment as usual she said she rather not say causing Eda to laugh at her hopelessness when it comes to men. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta 92FS's; which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each (the 5.9" is the combat MOD barrel) and also adapted for silencers. They are engraved with the words "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, the Jolly Roger of the pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed "Two Hand" by the denizens of Roanapur. She meet my OC – Lucy in Episode 1 – The Black Lagoon, and then in ep.2, she is taken under Revy's wing and in Episode 5 Lucy becomes Revy's new partner.

**Dutch** is the African American leader of the Lagoon Company and captain of the ex-U.S. Navy PT boat _Black Lagoon_. He is a former Marine who fought in the Vietnam War. Shortly before the war ended (presumably in 1973), Dutch went AWOL, escaping to Thailand to work as a mercenary.

Dutch first appears where he grills Revy for taking Rock as a hostage when she didn't know how to really. Because of this, Dutch apologizes and tries to take care of Rock until they find a safe place to leave him. As Rock later proves to be incredibly useful, Dutch allows Revy to invite him into the Lagoon Company. Dutch tends to stay away from the fighting associated with Lagoon Company's activities. Instead, he gives orders and negotiates contracts with clients, usually Balalaika of Hotel Moscow. However, Dutch is very capable in combat, skillfully wielding a Remington 870 Marine Magnum shotgun and a Smith & Wesson 629 revolver. Dutch is a calm, easygoing character, and most of the time, is quite friendly.

**Benny** is a college dropout from a Florida university where he studied until getting into trouble with the FBI and the mafia, and would have ended up dead if Revy had not saved him. He works as the Lagoon Company's mechanic, computer specialist, and researcher. He also functions as the Lagoon's driver, and appears to be the owner of the 1969 Dodge Coronet R/T (later replaced with a 1965 Pontiac GTO) that Lagoon Company travels around Roanapur in. He is Jewish, or at least of Jewish descent as he puts it, and is often called "Benny-Boy" by Dutch. Benny joined the Lagoon Company two years before Rock, after Revy rescued him. Benny has an easygoing and non-violent personality. He readily admits to Rock that the two of them are not gunfighters in any way, shape, or form. Unlike Rock, however, Benny is willing to turn a blind eye to Revy and Dutch's more violent methods.

**Lucy **is the new member of Lagoon Company and a violent gunslinger just like Revy. An American girl born in the year 1947 in London to an American mother and British father, she was transported by an unknown portal and traveled for a couple of decades to different parallel universes.

Her age is unknown, but rumors has it that she is 14 years old. Her basic appearance is brown hair, blue eyes and her hair is tied into a ponytail, her blood-type is positive A. The main sidearm she uses is a Beretta 92FS which is modified like Revy's too.

She reaches the 1996 after a long training from a couple of mentors, she is taken into Roanapur by a new portal and remains in her normal kid age fourteen.

**Hotel Moscow:**

**Balalaika** is the boss of Hotel Moscow. Her real name is Vladilena, a reduction from **Vlad**imir **I**lich **Len**in. She was brought up by her grandfather, the military head of the USSR. Before joining the mafia, Balalaika was a captain in the Soviet Army and a _Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska_ paratrooper who served in the Soviet war in Afghanistan. A fine marksman and sniper, she was nicknamed "balalaika", one of Soviet Army's slang terms for the Dragunov sniper rifle. Due to Balalaika's leadership during the hellish fighting in Afghanistan, her men look up to her as their superior and will do just about anything upon her orders. As a combat officer, she is a skilled strategist and well-rounded fighter, capable of taking care of herself despite the fact that all of her troopers, including Boris, often worry about her. Although she has shown herself to be rather cynical on occasion, she is also a pragmatic and professional businesswoman. However she blames herself after the death of her Comrade Sergeant Boris in Episode 2 – Escape from Romania.

**Boris** is Balalaika's second-in-command. He can be easily identified by the large scar running from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek. He is a calm, broad-built man with a deep Russian accent. Like Balalaika, he also saw service in Afghanistan. She still refers to him as "Sergeant" rather than by his name, suggesting that he was her former platoon sergeant. He is very loyal and protective of Balalaika and often worries for her safety when she decides to fight in the field. He dies in Episode 2.

The Hong Kong Triad:

**Bai Ji-Shin Chang** is the boss of a Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad. Like Revy, he is adept with dual-wielding pistols (Beretta 76 and AMT Hardballer) in a fashion similar to that of gun fu, the former of which are inscribed with a Chinese symbol, meaning "Heavenly King", on the grips. Chang is far more proficient in this dual-wielding gunfighting style than Revy, who, in episode 11, freely admits that she is "not on his level yet". It is implied that it is he who taught her this style of combat, though that is yet to be clarified. It may be this prowess in combat that makes Chang the only male whom Revy respectfully refers to as "Sir".

He has a deep respect for Balalaika (who annoys him by referring to him as "Babe"), though their beliefs are known to collide. Their relationship is almost playful in a business sort of way, which began after they survived a shootout with each other. They both have the ability to join forces, but choose not to because it would make their respective lives boring. He also comments that Rock's actions will determine the fate of not only Garcia and Roberta, but of Roanapur itself, and is rather amused at Rock's "unique" way of handling things.

**Shenhua** is a Taiwanese assassin in the employ of Mr. Chang. She prefers to use various edged weapons in close combat, in particular a pair of Thai E-nep Knives linked together with a length of leather rope at the handles, thus using them as modified rope darts. She is also skilled in the use of throwing knives. Shenhua is a professional rival of Revy (who refers to her as "Chinglish" in the anime and "Yes Lady" in the manga; in return Shenhua calls Revy "Twinkie" in the anime (yellow on the outside (Chinese) and white on the inside), whom she has worked with and against at times. While Chang and the Triad are her primary employers, she also has been shown to do freelance work as well. Her personal religion is Taoism. However, she tells Eda in episode 18 that she is an atheist, but this was due to a mistranslation in the English dubbed anime. One of her most notable traits is her broken speech pattern, which is always moving between Chinese and English.

**Frederica Sawyer** ,also known as **Sawyer the Cleaner**, is a young girl, appearing to be in her late teens-early twenties, who specializes in body disposal, but also does occasional bounty hunter work. She is the person that the Triads (and probably others) turn to execute people in the most brutal ways possible, usually to serve as examples for their clientele and enemies. Her legitimate business front is, fittingly, a meat packing business named "U.G. Pork".

Sawyer works in a white-tiled room, which is covered in blood from her various executions, and uses a chainsaw as her tool of trade. When on the job, she is dressed like a surgeon, but otherwise she wears gothic clothing. Few people seem to recognize her when she is not wearing her surgeon's robes. Because her throat had been cut open at some point, she speaks with an Ultravoice. Upon losing the Ultravoice, she is shown to become extremely emotionally distressed and drops into a fetal position.

Like Shenhua, Sawyer is an assassin who eschews the use of firearms in combat. Instead, she utilizes a thick-bladed chainsaw over half-her-height long, the same one she uses on her victims. The size and build of the weapon allows her to deflect rapid gun-fire with horrifying ease, although this can still push her back.

**Lotton the Wizard** is a mysterious-looking man and one of the bounty hunters hired to capture "Greenback" Jane. He has silver hair, wears a black trenchcoat and shaded glasses, and speaks in a light voice. His weapon of choice is one or more Mauser C96(s) with an extended magazine, although it's unknown whether this is an actual Mauser or a foreign version of the gun. He does not drink alcohol (he claims he's allergic to it). He gets shot by Revy when he tries to make a fancy entrance. It is implied that he is not a mighty fighter, but a poser. However, he did survive a fall from atop a warehouse building after getting shot due to his Kevlar vest, so the full extent of his abilities is still in question.

**Other Roanapur gangsters:**

**Verrocchio** is the boss of a branch of the Italian mafia based in Thailand.

**The Colombian Cartel:**

**Abrego** is a Colombian drug cartel boss operating in Roanapur. Abrego's influence in Roanapur seems to have fallen, judging from the attitude he takes from Balalaika, Chang and Verrocchio.

**Gustavo** is one of Abrego's main henchmen. At first, he is seen doing simple tasks for Abrego, such as disposal jobs, early in the series.


End file.
